


Family Lunch

by gaylock



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Obvious Jokes, Cute, Emma is a sweetheart, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Food, Happy Ending, Madame Mayor, Mayor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Miss Swan, One Shot, Regina is sassy, Romance, Sexting, Swan-Mills Family Fluff, Teen Henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylock/pseuds/gaylock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the Swan-Mill's family lunchtime routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Lunch

Regina shoved her papers away and sighed. Her neck hurt, her back ached, and her eyes were sore. Not to mention the headache she could feel developing just behind her brow. Her phone buzzed silently beside her arm, and she checked it.

 

_Hey, are we eating in or out? I need to inform Henry before he gets out of school. -Emma_

 

Regina smiled and pressed reply.

 

_In. Unless you're talking about tonight; in which case you're eating out. -Regina_

Her phone buzzed again barely a minute later. She raised her eyebrows at the quick reply and smirked.

 

_Don't tease me when I'm on the job! I may have moaned out loud; My dad's looking at me funny. I'm trying to stay professional, and that's really hard when you say shit like that;) -Emma_

 

_Doesn't seem like you're really doing you're job, Sheriff, if you're replying so quickly. -Regina_

 

_I know, I'm a rebel. But Shhh, don't tell the Mayor or I might get fired;) I'll pick up lunch on my way over. See you soon -Emma_

 

Regina put her phone down and smiled. Bantering with the blonde, even if it was over text, was one of the highlights of her workday. She slowly stretched and pulled her paperwork back towards her, resolving to finish it before Emma arrived with the food. Though if she brought Granny's again, Regina wasn't sure if she could even call it food. More like expensive packaged carbs with ketchup.

 

After about ten minutes she put the paperwork away and checked her phone. Though Emma wasn't generally punctual, she had made coming by the office a regular occurrence in both their days. It fit into the blonde and Henry's schedules, and for some reason she always showed up at approximately the same time. Smiling at the digital numbers, the brunette sat back in her chair and pretended to be working on something important, just before there was a knock on the door.

 

"Come in, dear." She said, crossing her legs and tapping her pencil lightly against the side of the desk. She heard Emma's footsteps get louder as the blonde came closer to the desk.

 

Emma placed the boxed salad down on the wood. She watched Regina pretend to be working and smiled. "I know you don't like burgers, so I figured you for a salad type girl." The brunette snorted.

 

"It seems you're learning. Granny's isn't the only place to get food in Storybrooke; it is the only place to get early onset diabetes though, with the way you eat." Regina smirked and Emma pretended to be offended.

 

"Hey! I happen to like Granny's burgers and fries. And I have ketchup with them; that's a vegetable, right? Besides, there's something unhealthily sinful about the amount of syrup and whipped cream you put on your pancakes." She grinned and winked saucily. Regina laughed, pulling the salad towards her.

 

"You eat like a child." She said jokingly, removing the fork from where it was wrapped in the napkin and skewering a piece of lettuce. Emma stuck her tongue out and Regina rolled her eyes. "Correction; you are a child."

 

Laughing, Emma sat down on the edge of the desk. "I graduated from high school years ago, thank you very much. And just because I retain some childlike qualities, doesn't mean I—"

 

"Ooh, retain! Nice SAT word. Feeling smart today, are we, Miss Swan?" Now it was Emma's turn to roll her eyes. She leant forwards and snatched a piece of lettuce off of Regina's fork before continuing. "—doesn't mean I am a child. Besides, who's being childish now?" She smirked and made her fingers into a gun, before mockingly pointing it at Regina's head and making a small 'pop' sound.

 

Swatting the blondes hand away, she laid her fork down. "You are. Any more immature, and I'd mistake you for Henry."

 

"Hey! I take offence to that!" They both looked up to see their son standing in the doorway, grinning. Emma chuckled before nodding seriously.

 

"Yeah, Gina. Henry isn't immature, don't be rude. He's a senior now. Serious stuff." She said, nodding severely. Henry made a face of serious consideration before shaking his head.

 

"Actually Mom, I was offended that she said I was more immature than you; it's so not true." He grinned and walked towards both of them. Regina snorted loudly, standing up and moving around her desk. Emma mock pouted and poked him in his side when he reached her.

 

"Watch what you say, mister, or I could arrest you." Henry giggled and poked her back, before opening his arms and hugging her tightly. He felt his other moms arms come around him from behind, and he smiled.

 

"You guys are the greatest moms, you know?" He said happily. Both his parents chuckled.

 

"We know! We are pretty great. Actually, Gina's the greatest." Emma chirped, and he giggled.

 

"Flattery will get you nowhere, dear. But yes, we are pretty great. Only because we have the best son though." Regina loosened her grip as Henry turned around in their arms to face her.

 

"Well, duh! Way to be Captain Obvious, Mom." He said, grinning. Emma snorted loudly.

 

"Oh, shut it, both of you." Regina said sternly, but her huge smile ruined the effect. "Save the Captain Obvious jokes for Hook." They all laughed at that, before sitting down to enjoy their lunch together.


End file.
